Sua Doce Derrota
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Talvez a derrota não tivesse um gosto tão amargo assim. Talvez ela, sadicamente, tivesse o gosto de sorvete de morango. One-sided LxMisa


_True that he's no prince charming  
__But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

_(É verdade que ele não é um príncipe encantado  
__Mas há algo nele que eu simplesmente não tinha visto)_

**Sua Doce Derrota**

Ele não saberia dizer quando aconteceu.

"Sorvete de novo, Ryuuzaki-san?" Misa perguntou, sorrindo, quando o viu sair.

"É," L assentiu. "não quer vir comigo?"

Não que não tivesse tentado. Muitas vezes. L gostava de ver as coisas em sua cabeça numa forma de linha do tempo. Ele sabia o momento preciso em que nascera. O dia exato em que fora para o Lar Wammy. O instante que Kira agira pela primeira vez.

Mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia marcar nenhum ponto na linha em cima do qual pudesse escrever _Dia em que me apaixonei por Amane Misa_.

Misa ponderou por um momento. "Raito-kun!" Disse por fim. "Eu vou sair com Ryuuzaki-san para a sorveteria. Mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes, ok? É só pelo sorvete mesmo."

"Claro, Misa," Raito respondeu sem sequer desviar os olhos da tela do computador. A jovem, ignorando o tom indiferente dele, beijou-o na bochecha antes de seguir para a porta.

L encarou Raito com seus olhos pretos e sem brilho. Por quê? Não eram muitas as coisas que ele não entendia. Mas o motivo porque Misa amava Raito era uma dessas coisas. Por que, se ele a trata tão mal? Por que, se obviamente não gosta dela?

Por que, se ele tinha mais de 80 de chance de ser o vilão da história?

Por que, se L era com certeza era o herói da história?

Por que ele?

_Por que não eu?_

"Ryuuzaki-san," Ela chamou, pressionando o botão do elevador para manter a porta aberta. "você não vem?"

E ele a seguiu sem dizer nada.

**X**

Sorvete era a única coisa que eles tinham em comum. Ele descobrira isso quando ela, ao olhar pela janela, deu um gritinho ao localizar a _gelateria_ italiana lá embaixo

Ela jamais reparara que sorvete era o único doce que ele próprio saía para comprar, e não que pedia para Watari trazer―e muito menos desconfiava o motivo disso.

"Whoa, Ryuuzaki-san," Comentou Misa, ao vê-lo se sentar com a taça. "quanto sorvete."

"Cento e noventa e três gramas." L pegou uma colherinha e provou o sorvete no topo. Menta.

"Como _é_ que você se mantém tão magro?" Ela riu docemente, deliciosamente. L se sentiu tentado a fechar os olhos para apreciar melhor o som, mas isso ia privá-lo da visão. "Ainda vão descobrir que você tem uma lombriga ou sei lá!"

Ela era linda, a perfeita mocinha de um filme. Mas por que ela estava do lado do bandido, e não do herói?

"Misa," Ele fixou os olhos na taça dela. "que sabor é esse?"

"Eh? Ah, é morango―Hey!" Misa tentou impedi-lo, mas L era mestre na arte de roubar doces e rapidamente pegou uma colherada da massa cor-de-rosa. "Ryuuzaki-san! Que feio, tirando o doce de uma moça indefesa!"

Morango. Doce e derretia na boca. Que gosto teria Misa?

"Eu também vou roubar uma colherada do seu sorvete!" Ela provocou com falsa irritação.

"Parece justo."

Misa era uma idiota―isso era algo que ele podia afirmar com uma margem de erro muito pequena. Não que a estivesse ofendendo, claro que não. Na verdade, fora justamente por isso que se apaixonara por ela.

L, tão acostumado de conviver entre gênios, em breve era capaz de prever qualquer reação. Era só calcular a melhor ação para o contexto, e _voilà._ Funcionava em Raito, em Mello, Near, Matt.

Não funcionava em Misa.

Você nunca sabia quando ela ia fazer algo inteligente ou algo incrivelmente idiota. Ele sentia que podia passar o resto de sua vida observando-a, sem jamais acertar sua ação seguinte.

Ah, como ele queria passar a eternidade observando-a...

"Hey, Ryuuzaki-san, eu andei pensando..."

"Deve ter sido uma experiência nova." L sorriu de modo quase infantil.

Misa piscou duas vezes, depois franziu as sobrancelhas. L sendo sarcástico? Seria possível que o apocalipse estivesse se aproximando?

Só depois de alguns segundos, e do sorriso dele ter morrido, ela lembrou-se de se sentir ofendida. "Hey!" Ela disse, mas estava quase rindo.

"Desculpe. Pensei que era uma hora apropriada para brincadeiras." Ele disse com mais uma colherada de sorvete. Chocolate... Mas não conseguia esquecer o gosto de morango.

"Bom, não existe hora melhor para brincadeiras do que quando se está numa sorveteria." Ela apontou um dedo para o nariz dele, uma de suas unhas perfeitamente manicuradas. "Mas isso é tão _não_ você!"

"E o que seria mais _eu_?"

"Hum... Talvez dizer que as únicas pessoas capazes de _parar_ de pensar são monges altamente treinados em profundo estado de meditação?"

L comeu mais sorvete e a encarou sem expressão aparente. "Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu falaria?"

"É. Você sabe, fatos, definições, essa coisa toda."

"Então você acha que eu sou uma pessoa muito racional?"

Misa mexeu o sorvete arduamente com a pazinha de madeira, até que ele se tornasse uma espécie de papa cor de rosa. "É, Misa Misa não sabe bem, mas parece que Ryuuzaki-san nunca está sentindo nada."

De repente, as gotas de chocolate do sorvete não pareciam tão doces, e tudo que ele conseguia sentir era o gelo.

Misa estremeceu ligeiramente. Olhar diretamente nos olhos de L era como olhar para o fundo de um poço durante a noite. "Desculpe, Ryuuzaki-san. Misa não quis falar assim, é só que..."

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendo que eu pareça um pouco diferente do resto das pessoas."

E entendia mesmo. Só que, até então, não se importara. Não se importava que os outros o vissem sentado daquele jeito esquisito, ou criticassem suas roupas largas e velhas. Não se importava com o que os outros pensavam.

Mas seria possível que fosse por isso que ela preferia Raito, por seu sorriso perfeito, suas roupas impecáveis, sua postura de causar inveja a um fisioterapeuta?

"É, é diferente mesmo," Ela riu de modo cristalino. "mas a Misa gosta assim, Ryuuzaki-san."

Encheu a própria colher com o sorvete de morango, cor de rosa, semi-derretido, e esticou o braço sobre a mesa, obviamente oferecendo-o a L. O detetive sentiu que, se ele não fosse ele próprio, se não fosse tão apático e anti-social, teria corado.

Mas _era_ ele próprio. _Era _apático e anti-social. Então, limitou-se a inclinar-se para frente e comer o conteúdo da colher. O momento perfeito.

"Viu só?" Ela disse, rindo. "Estamos de bem de novo, não é?"

Como se fosse possível ficar _de mal_ com ela. L saboreou o sorvete, apreciando mais do que nunca o sabor artificial de morango. 

"Bom," Misa tomou o silêncio dele como um _sim_. Achou que subornara L com o sorvete, mas na verdade fora seu sorriso. "vamos voltar? Ou você vai repetir?"

L se levantou, e ela também. Ele pensou que bastava por a coluna no lugar para alcançar uma altura perfeita para beijá-la. Mas seria tão bom quanto o sorvete de morango?

"Amane-san, você realmente ama Raito-kun?" Perguntou, de repente.

"Amo sim." Ela afirmou com a cabeça, vigorosamente. "Mais do que tudo no mundo!"

L sorriu. Pela primeira vez, havia uma pequena pontada dolorida nos seus olhos sem fundo. Uma pequena mágoa nos cantos dos lábios voltados para cima. "Que pena."

Ele de virou se costas para sair, e Misa entendeu. Deu graças por ele estar de costas e não perceber seu olhar de pena, pois sabia que ele o odiaria. Mas não havia motivo para pena:

L sabia que da próxima vez teria de vir à sorveteria sozinho. Mas já sabia que sabor ia escolher.

**X**

**A/N: Hello!**

**Mais um para os 30Cookies, sob o tema _sorvete_. Já faz um tempo que eu queria escrever um L/Misa (de certa forma), mas uma das coisas que eu tinha carta na minha cabeça é que não acontece nada entre eles. Só dentro da cabeça do L.**

**Porque o L é muito assim. Só traz as coisas pro mundo objetivo depois de _muito_ tempo delas cozinhando do subjetivo.**

**Créditos para a Chibi Anne pela betagem (Malditos porquês), pela ajuda no título e por aguentar minha insegurança ;D You rock.**

**Originalmente, era pra isso ser uma comédia. A Ryeko-dono (LEIAM as fics dela) costuma dizer que precisamos de mais fic sérias de Death Note. Eu discordo: acho que precisamos de mais fics _boas _de Death Note, e pretendia mostrar com uma comédia! Mas fica pra próxima...**

**Kisskiss!**


End file.
